Wielkie wejście, wielka wtopa!
Totalna Porażka w Rytmie Kasy '- Odcinek 1 ''Słońce grzeje, brzyza mknie znad spokojnego oceanu snując krystalicznie błyszczące fale. Palmy delikatnie drżną i unosi się świeży zapach egzotycznego luksusowego kurortu. Na niewielkim pomostku znajduje się niewielkiej postury dziewczynaw lśniących blond włosach. Obok niej kręci się kilku innych ludzi. '' '???: I jak gotowe wszystko? ???: 'Pewnie, możesz zaczynać. '???: Miałeś się inaczej do mnie zwracać! ???: Tak jest szefowo.. ???: Dobry kamerzysta by SC| opening]]. Jeśli jest ktoś chętny do napisania prosze o kontakt i swoją propozycję Wybrzeże Myama Po nagłym wypadku wywałanym nieoczekiwaną eksplozją wściekła Tori wraz ze swoją świtą stała na plaży. '' '''Tori:' Jak do tego doszło!? Kto jest za to odpowiedzialny! Drake: A komu powierzyłaś to zadanie? Tori: No... Ruby? Ten walnął facepalma. Ruby: 'Ładnie to wyglądało tam :3 Tak słodko urządzone < '''Tori: '''Ciii.. To część naszego mega rozpoczęcia! Tajemnicza wyspa ''Samolot zawodników rozbił się na tej wysepce. Była ona dość sporych rozmiarów. Na szczęście nikt nie został ranny. Nie można powiedzieć tego o tym wraku, który został po zderzeniu. Wszędzie walały się jego szczątki. Wokół dziwnie zalatywało starymi bagnami, a odpowiedzialny za katastrofę w nagłych okolicznościach czmychnął zostawiając zawodników na pastwę losu. '' ''Pierwszy obudził pewien człowiek w czarnym kostiumie. '' '???: A miałem mieć super wejście, ech... Ściągnął kostium. W nim był... Tom. Usiadł sobie w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej leżał. Obok położył kostium. '' '''Tom:' Jest tu chociaż pokój zwierzeń? Następnie budzi się Yoco. Poszła siedzieć obok Toma. Yoco: Cześć, oglądałam NvsW i cię jakoś znam, Tom. Jestem Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato. Nagle obudziła się Ce'Brie, z okularami założonymi na oczach. Ce'Brie: 'Hmm? O! Wreszcie! Wiedziałam, że nie warto było lecieć tym RyanAirem... No, dobra, ale gwiazda tego show już wstała! ''Szybko wstała i wyszła z samolotu. Obczaiła Yoco i Toma. 'Ce'Brie: '''Hmmm... ''Zaczęła się im przyglądać, ale żeby jej nie zauważyli, zaczęła udawać, że jest krzakiem. Następny obudził się jakiś przyjeb. '' '''Will: '''No hej przecież. ''Will se poszedł gdzieś tam. 'Tom: '''Eee... dlaczego siedzisz akurat obok mnie? I dlaczego ktoś nas śledzi udając, że jest krzakiem? Przecież można łatwo zauważyć kogoś takiego. Trzeba było się schować gdzieś i podsłuchiwać, a tak wpadłaś... ''Nagle z hukiem otworzyły się drzwi samolotu. Tak, była to Allie. 'Allie (pokój zwierzeń... no po prostu wzięła sobie kamerkę gdzieś na wysepce): '''Powracam, jestem taka podekscytowana! <3. W poprzednim sezonie rozpraszali mnie faceci, przez co odpadłam... Ale tym razem dam z siebie wszystko! I nikt mnie nie będzie rozpraszać! ''Allie spojrzała na Toma... I świat się zatrzymał chora . ''Przykucnęła przy jakiejś części samolotu i kołysała się płacząc. Tymczasem Tom szedł w głąb wyspy... 'Tom: '''Co jest ze mną nie tak? Czemu nikt mnie nie lubi? Jest kilka powodów, ale przecież nie znają żadnego z nich... ''Nagle odwrócił się do kamery i pokazał palcem na nią. 'Tom: '''Uwaga widzu! Wiem, że to oglądasz! Właśnie dowiesz się wiele ważnych rzeczy o mnie... od... teraz! ''Zaczął iść dalej w tym samym kierunku. 'Tom: '''Może to dlatego, że w dzieciństwie lubiłem matematykę i szczerze mówiąc nadal ją lubię? Nie, to nie to... A może to z powodu mojej psychiki? Podczas NvsW zachowywałem się jak głupek, frajer i debil jednocześnie, dopiero po tym programie zacząłem chodzić do psychiatry... A tak w ogóle to uratowało mi życie... Mój ojciec zmarł w więzieniu, a cała rodzina postanowiła polecieć po trumnę. Tylko ja nie mogłem, ponieważ byłem u psychiatry. Przylecieli do Rosji, a tu... zamach! Ktoś zabijał cywili na lotnisku! Zabił całą moją rodzinę! Rodzinę... Ro... Nie! Nie będę płakać! Ale nadal zostaje kilka pytań? Teoretycznie ojciec trafił do aresztu za przemoc domową, ale przecież już dawno powinien wyjść z więzienia! I czemu akurat w Rosji? Coś mi tu śmierdzi... W dodatku, gdy nie chciałem wziąść udziału, to ktoś mnie porwał i zostawił mnie przy lotnisku... Stop, to znowu moja psychika! To wszystko mi się wydawało... Może nawet ten zamach nie istniał, a tak naprawdę samolot się rozbił i wszyscy w nim zginęli? Oddychaj głęboko, to pozbędziesz się takich myśli... ''Wdech. Wydech. 'Tom: '''Ech, już. Tak czy siak ćwiczyłem zręczność, żeby nie być przegranym, bo w NvsW naprawdę było z tym słabo. Tyle, że się szybko męczę, więc jest problem... A tak w ogóle czy wy czasem nie myślicie (jakby co, to było do widzów), że czasem przesadzają z moją oceną? Ja w czasie NvsW byłem mniej oryginalną postacią od Garrego! Ale teraz jest już lepiej, co nie? Chociaż czy to dobrze? Teraz jestem ciemnym, nieufającym nikomu gościem, a kiedyś byłem fajnym, ufającym gościem. Ech... czas pokaże, co jest lepsze. No to tyle wystarczy do powiedzenia, prawda? Dobra, to idę dalej, a wy oglądajcie kogoś innego... ''Idzie dalej... zaś kamera wróciła do Temple. '''Temple: Chwila... Otarła łzę i wstała. Temple: 'Chyba ten jeb*** wiewiór nic mi nie zrobił. Ale przydałby się lekarz mimo wszystko... ''Ce'Brie tymczasem oglądała pokaz monologowy Toma, zajdając popcorn i pijąc coca colę. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG, ale ziemniak. ''Nagle z gruzów samolotu dobiegł krzyk starszej kobiety. Była nią Grażynka. '''Grażyna: Matko Boska Częstochowska, gdzie mój rozrusznik!? Wstała. Grażyna: Coś niesamowitego, na jakim krańcu świata ja się znajduję?? Zaczęła sie rozglądać i podeszła do Ce'Brie. Grażyna: Ziemniaki...? Jak chcesz to mogę ugotować ziemniaczki, tylko sprzętu nie ma, a surowych Broń Boże nie jedz! Misty trochę przysnęła, ale już wraca do świata żywych. <3 Misty: To ten.. ktoś mnie wołał? Tymczasem Isaac szukał Ce'Brie. Isaac: 'Gdzie jesteś blond piękności? :c Nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię! ''Zobaczył Ce'Brie stojącą gdzieś tam..podbiegł do niej. '''Isaac: '''Hej, nie powiedziałaś mi jak masz nawet na imię! '''Ce'Brie: '''Ych... Hm... Jestem Szefowa! Chcesz zostać moim przydu... znaczy, BFF, z którym będę robiła wszystko, wszędzie i zawsze? ^^ '''Isaac: No pewka! Ale wolałbym coś wiecej niż przyjaźń! ;( Allie spojrzała na Isaaca. Musiała do niego podbiec <3. Allie: Hejka! Jak masz na imię? <3 Zaczęła się wyraźnie ślinić. Isaac nieco zdezorientowany spojrzał na Allie. Isaac: 'No siemka, jestem Isaac, a ty? :D ''Zaczął oglądać ją od nóg w góre, ale zatrzymał się przy piersiach. Tymczasem u Toma... 'Tom: '''No niestety nie umiem mówić monologów, więc... CHWILA! Ty podsłuchiwałaś! Za daleko odszedłem, żebyś mogła przez przypadek mnie usłyszeć! Co to jest? To już przesada! ''Zezłoszczony idzie dalej. Nagle jednak idzie w drugim kierunku, do Grażyny. 'Tom: '''Pani jest z Polski? Ja też jestem! Nazywam się Tom... ''A potem znowu się odwrócił i poszedł tak daleko, żeby nikt nie usłyszał. 'Tom: '''Ech, śledzić mnie? Ja szukam jakiejś cywilizacji i sobie głośno myślę, a ona podsłuchuje? No cóż, idę dalej... ''Ce'Brie całkowicie zignorowała Toma, bo zauważyła, że Allie się klei do Isaaca. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej, ej, helloł! To jest mój przyd... przyjaciel! Wara od niego! ''Stanęła między nimi. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ruda, pamiętaj, że znam twój sekret! ''Którego właściwie nie znała, ofc. Tymczasem Yoco szukała Toma na wyspie. 'Yoco: '''Tom! Tom, gdzie jesteś? ''I szukała dalej. ''Allie olała Ce'Brie i tak jak on patrzył się na jej stanik, tak ona patrzyła się na jego < '''Brian: Nieprędko... Isaac: -.- Brian: No czego!? Mam informacje, że mam was przetrzymać tutaj.. No i musicie.. no.. Zaczął się dziwnie miotać. Brian: Jakaś cholerna małpa bonobo zabrała mi klucz od stacyjki! A że nie chce złapać syfilis.. już właściwie się martwię, że od nich złapałem AIDS. Wykrzywił twarz i zrobił kwaśną minę. Brian: Anyway.. Znajdzię małpę i odbierzcie jej klucz! Nie wiem jak, po prostu to zróbcie. Ale uważajcie! Ona jest sprytna i jedna osoba nie da rady! Najlepiej gdybyście dobrali się w grupy po kilka osób. Ta... Przerażony spojrzał na ręce. Brian: 'Muszę się iść odkazić!!!! A WY RUSZCIE WASZE ZAWSZONE DUPSKA DO ROBOTY! ''W panice uciekł, nie zostawiając nawet wskazówki gdzie mają zacząć. Postępy zawodników Kenny, Misty, Jonathan i Ce'Brie Cała czwórka szła przed siebie po plaży. Znaleźli się nieopadal klifów, czy coś w tym stylu. Było słuchać głośny szum fal. 'Ce'Brie: '''Superaśno! Jestem w wymarzonej grupce do wykonania zadania! Tylko... co robi tutaj ten randomowy gościu..? ''Pokazała na Jonathana. Ten spojrzał na Ce'Brie. '''Jonathan: O no tak! Jestem Jonathan miło mi was poznać. Idąc po plaży, zatrzymał się na chwilę i podniósł muszelkę. Misty czuła się trochę nieswojo, ale starała się tego nie okazywać. Misty: Moje umiejętności tropienia do czegoś się przydadzą. Jakie banalne wyzwanie, jezu. Naskoczyła zgrabnie na jakieś wzniesienie, w każdym razie widziała teraz wszystko dużo lepiej. '' '''Misty:' Hmm... Małpy to sprytne zwierzęta... Jakby tu ją podejść.. Misty co jakiś czas zerkała na swoją grupkę. '' '''Misty:' Wrrr, zapomniałam, że moje zabaweczki zostały przy stroju.. Damn. Przemieszczała się po jakichś wzniesieniach, równolegle do grupki. '' '''Misty: '''Dzieje się tam coś na dole? ''Próbowała krzyczeć. Miała chociaż nadzieję, że pozostali zainteresują się wyzwaniem... Kenny próbował wytropić małpę po zapachu. Kenny: 'Nic tutaj nie czuję... Ale w sumie nie wiem nawet jak pachną małpy. :c Może po prostu się rozejrzę... ''Kenny zaczął wędrować dookoła szukając małpy. Ce'Brie tymczasem związała sobie włosy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Słuchajcie! Patafiany, czy jakoś tak, są brudne, i mają ciągle brudne tyłki! A to oznacza, że od smrodu i zanieczyszczenia powietrza, będziemy wiedzieli gdzie szedł! Potrzebujemy w takim razie takiego urządzenia do pomiaru skażenia środkowiska! I wtedy będziemy wiedzieli gdzie ten patafian jest! ''Podjarała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''No, tak, jesteśmy na wyspie, tutaj niczego takiego nie ma.... ''Ce'Brie jako, że jest zaiście inteligentna, zaczęła się rozglądać za "patafianem", chodząc przy wodzie. Ce'Brie spacerowała i rozglądała się. Morze wyrzuciło na brzeg glony, których nie zauważyła. Chciała podnieść ładną muszelkę, ale pech chciał, że się poślizgnęła i przewróciła, wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: thumb|left|364px 'Jonathan: '''A nie lepiej poszukać gdzieś przy drzewach.. w końcu małpy chodzą po drzewach, często w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. ''Zaczął iść w stronę palem ,które zauważył z daleka. Tymczasem Kenny zaczął przeszukiwać pobliskie krzaki. Niestety nic ciekawego tam nie znalazł. 'Kenny: '''Przydałyby nam się banany. Wtedy byłoby chyba dużo łatwiej złapać tą małpę... ''Kenny poszedł w stronę drzew mając nadzieję, że trafi gdzieś na drzewo bananowe. Ce'Brie po wielkim upadku (swojego życia) powstała jak Feniks z popiołów. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo, dobra... Yyym... ''Zaczęła myśleć. (!!!) 'Ce'Brie: '''Wiem! Chodźcie za mną! ''Ce'Brie porwała wszystkich za sobą. Misty, Ce'Brie, Jonathan i Kenny weszli do jakiegoś lasu. Wokół rosły bananowce... No, chyba rosły, bo mogły. '' '''Ce'Brie: '''Małpy lubią banany, założę się, że ten patafian nawet prowadzi fanklub bananów. Gdzieś tutaj powinien być! ''Jonathan rozejrzał się dookoła, chciał też wytężyć słuch ,aczkolwiek Ce'Brie darła się i nic poza nią nie słyszał. Podszedł do jakiegoś drzewa i zaczął próbować się na nie wspiąć, gdy to zrobił zaczął rozglądać się z drzewa. 'Jonathan: '''Nie widzę tu żadnej małpy.. bananów w sumie też nie ma.. no chyba ,że były,a ona zjadła. ''Ześlizgnął się z drzewa, próbował zobaczć coś przez lornetkę ,którą miał na szyi ,ale w tym miejscu było tyle zielelni ,że nic nie zdołał zobaczyć. Postanowił ,że może ujrzy coś na podłożu, jakieś ślady łap, może porozrzucane skórki od bananów i Bingo! Coś było skórka od banana, leżała tuż przy krzaku. 'Jonathan: '''No niby coś tu jest ale .. jednak to tylko jedna skórka, gdyby małpa jadła.. to zjadłaby chyba tonę takich bananów. Można równie dobrze poszukać idąc w którąś stronę lasu. ''Jonathan przysiadł na kamieniu i zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Ce'Brie: '''O-M-G... Jak tu gorąco. W sumie jest nawet fajne słoneczko! Poopalam się! ''Ce'Brie założyła sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne na oczy, zdjęła swój strój i ukazała się w kostiumie kąpielowym. 'Ce'Brie: '''Jak chcesz być gentl... gant... genitaliomenem, to możesz zdjąć bluzkę, abym mogła się na niej położyć! ''Powiedziała do Jonathana, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Jonathan spojrzał się na Ce'Brie jak na jakąś trędowatą. 'Jonathan: '''Chodziło ci o gentelmena? Z resztą nie mamy na to czasu! ''Uniósł palec ku górze, wstał z kamienia. 'Jonathan: '''Ce'Brie powiedz mi czy masz dobrą orientacjęw terenie? Posiadasz jakieś talenty czy cokolwiek? ''Ce'Brie tymczasem już leżała i opalała się, nie słuchając. Jonathan załamał ręce. 'Jonathan: '''Dobra! Najwyżej odpadniesz jako pierwsza, nie mój interes. ''Poszedł szukać jakichkolwiek śaldów po małpie, zapuszczał się w głąb palem. 'Ce'Brie: '''Nooo doooobra, skoro tak bardzo potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, bo sam sobie nie możesz poradzić.... ''Wstała, otrzepała się i łaziła za nim. '''Misty: Zawsze możecie jeszcze poudawać małpy... W sumie nie będzie to trudne.... Prychnęła. Zwróciła uwagę na ślady sierści, ale wątpliwe, żeby należały do małpy. '' '''Misty:' Zresztą, gdyby tutaj faktycznie była, byłoby to za łatwe... Ale może się mylę. Wypatrywała jakichś śladów. Ce'Brie łaziła ciągle za Jonathanem. Ce'Brie: 'Misty! A może ty poudajesz małpę..? No, bo, ty się umiesz bo tych drzewać wspinać, a ja się boję, że sobie paznokcie połamię... ''Odeszła na moment... I wpadła do jakiejś dziury. <3 Jonathan zauważył ,że Ce'Brie wpadła do dziury, podszedł do niej i pomógł jej się z niej wydostać. 'Joanthan: '''Oh.. Ce'Brie uważaj gdzie idziesz.. bo gdyby nas tu nie było pewnie byś tu została.. '''Jonathan(PZ): '''Ta dziewczyna ma naprawdę duże szczęśćie ,że ma takie osoby jak ja i Misty w grupie, bo nie oszukujmy się chyba by sobie nie poradziła sama.. '''Ce'Brie: '''OMG skąd ty wiesz jak mam na imię!? Przysłali cię z rządu!? ''Odsunęła się od niego... no, na daleki dystans, tak dla pewności. 'Misty: ' Wszystko świetnie, eee... ''Usyszała Jonathana. '' '''Misty: ...Ce'Brie? Oryginalnie... Misty(PZ): Współczuję rodziców, Ce'Brie. Misty: W każdym razie uważam, że nadajesz się do tej roli dużo lepiej. <3 Mogę ci pomóc. <3 Misty(PZ): Oj, najwyżej przegramy. Jonathan: 'Zgadzam się.. ''Jonathan zauważył jakiś ślad po małpie, znaczy możliwe ,że to właśnie ona go zostawiła, mianowicie dużo kup ,które mogły do niej należeć. 'Joanthan: '''O jakaś kupa! To może być tego człekokształtnego! Może powinniśmy się rozejrzeć. ''Zauważył ,że coś lata po wysoko w drzewach. '''Jonathan: '''Tam coś jest.. '''Misty: Nie jestem przekonana... Możliwe, że są tu nie tylko małpy... Ce'Brie: 'Ech... Skoro tak chcecie bym wam pomogła, to ok! ''Misty podniosła Ce'Brie, czy coś. Chciała się wdrapać, ale uznała, że po prostu się rozejrzy po drzewach. I coś zauważyła! 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej! OMFG! Tu coś wielkiego biega po drzewach! Ej, to chyba ten patafian! Zabierzcie to ode mnie!!! ''Zaczęła się kręcić we wszystkie strony, aż Misty ją puściła. Ce'Brie złapała się duuużej gałęzi i wdrapała się na nią. 'Ce'Brie: '''Ej, no, cholera, Misty! Ciebie coś bździ!? Zdejmijcie mnie stąd!!! Tu jest ten PATAFIAN!!! ''Coś ją zaatakowało... niby tycie ale w gromadzie robi szkodę. Zaatakowały ją pszczoły i Ce'Brie momentalnie spadła. Biegła jak szalona a pszczoły rozwścieczone atakowały co popadnie i kogo popadnie. 'Kenny: '''O ku*wa... ''Kenny spojrzał się z przerażeniem na pszczoły i zaczął uciekać. '''Kenny: '''Ja nie chcę umierać! ''Po chwili zatrzymał się, wziął jakąś grubą gałąź i zaczął wymachiwać nią we wszystkie strony, żeby odpędzić pszczoły. '' '''Misty: '''To jednak nie był dobry pomysł... ''Misty próbowała unikać pszczół. Założyła znalezioną na szybko reklamówkę na głowę. Zabrała jakąś gałąź i wskoczyła na drzewo. Delikatnie odciągnęła pszczeli ul i przeniosła go trochę dalej. '' '''Misty: Najwyżej jakaś inna drużyna w to wejdzie.. A teraz.. Wyczekująca cisza. <3 Misty: SPIE**ALAMY! Misty wraz ze swoją świtą zaczęła uciekać. Uciekli przed pszczołami, dobiegając do jakiejś jaskini, czy powinni wchodzić do środka? Jonathan: 'O eh.. męczący ten bieg... o jaskinia, może poszukajmy tam tej małpy? ''Czekał aż ktoś z drużyny odpowie na pytanie. 'Ce'Brie: 'ŁEJT! Świta zatrzymała się. 'Ce'Brie: '''Mówię wam, że był tam ten patafian! Musimy się wrócić! Idziemy! ''Tylko Ce'Brie zawróciła... Reszta nie poszła. Bo zauważyła, że Ce'Brie ma na plecach powbijane pierdyliardy żądeł. Wygląda, powiedzmy, jak jeż z wrośniętym drutem kolczastym w plecy. 'Ce'Brie: '''Auć... Plecy mnie bolą... Chyba się spiekłam na tym słońcu jak się opalałam! Auć! ''Dotknęła ręką pleców. 'Ce'Brie: '''AUĆ! OMG, to są chyba poparzenia trzeciego stopnia! ''Kenny spojrzał się na jaskinię. 'Kenny: '''Małpy chyba nie przebywają w takich miejscach... A co jeśli siedzi tam jakiś potwór? '''Ce'Brie: '''Daj spokój! Potwory nie istnieją! A ten patafian siedzi sobie tam na drzewie i ma z nas bekę, bo nasłał na nas hordę pszczół, i go nie złapaliśmy! Ale możemy tam wejść, bo jest tam chłodno, więc chodźcie. ''Ce'Brie wszystkich pociągnęła za sobą. W jaskinii było ciemno, a że nikt nie miał żadnego źródła światła... 'Ce'Brie: '''Swoją drogą, ma ktoś z was krem na poparzenia słoneczne... To mnie serio boooli! '''Kenny: '''Ja nic nie mam... ''Cała czwórka szła dalej w głąb jaskini do momentu aż zupełnie nic nie było widać. Zamiast tego mogli usłyszeć jakieś tajemnicze dźwięki dochodzące z oddali. 'Kenny: '''Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam złe przeczucia... Może najpierw powinniśmy skombinować sobie jakieś światło? Nawet zwykła zapalniczka byłaby okej... '''Jonathan: '''Mam zapalniczkę! Dobrze ,że zdążyłem w ostatniej chwili ją zabrać z biórka taty.. ''Joantahn wyjął zapalniczkę, gdy przycisnął przycisk, jaskinia lekko się rozświetliła, oczom wwszystkich ukazały się nietoprzeże, nie dużo bo może z 200 ich było, Jonathan bardzo szybko zgasił ogień. 'Jonathan: '''Chyba mamy problem.. musimy być cicho ,bo inaczej te potworki się na nas rzucą.. ''Próbował szeptać tak aby wszyscy pozostali usłyszeli. 'Ce'Brie: '''OMG!!! AAAAAA!!! NIETOPERZE WAMPIRY!!! ''Jonathan podbiegł do Ce'Brie i zatkał jej buzię dłońmi tak by nie krzyczała. 'Jonathan: '''Cicho! Ce'Brie te stworzenia boją się ciebie bardziej.. aczkolwiek skaleczyć potrafią. ''Ce'Brie się uspokoiła, ale uświadomiła sobie, że Jonathan mógł używać tej ręki do podcierania swojego... no, wiecie, czego, po wydaleniu stolca, więc zaczęła się jeszcze raz drzeć... A właściwie próbowała. Więc ugryzła mocno w rękę Jonathana, ten ją puścił i znowu zaczęła się drzeć, jeszcze bardziej spanikowana, że mogła się czymś zarazić. '' '''Jonathan: '''Ałaaa! Boże ty masz zęby rekina!? ''Jonathan podskoczył, próbował opanować swój krzyk, ale nietoperze po krzykach Ce'Brie widocznie miały już dosyć i zaczęłuy na nich spadać z góry. 'Jonathan: '''Przyszedł czas żeby uciekać! Resztę jaskini chyba nie zdążymy obejrzeć! Wiać! ''Cłała grupa wybiegła z jaskini. 'Ce'Brie: '''Te nietoperze chciały mnie pożreć żywcem!! O, wpadłam na zarąbisty pomysł! Nie, on nie jest w związku z wami... ''Wyciągnęła skądś kartkę papieru i ołówek, zaczęła coś na nim pisać. 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie poznaliśmy jeszcze chyba dwóch osób z castu, jednej dziewczyny i jednego faceta! Jako, że jestem ostra jak żyleta, i lubię ryzyko, to napiszę liścik miłosny, w którym uwzględnię jakie jest zadanie, co kto musi robić i w ogóle... Wiecie, miałabym jakiegoś facia u boku, którym mogę szpanować, no i na dodatek miałabym sojusznika! Haha, ja to jestem mądrala i strategiczka, co nie? Oczywiście, na koniec muszę się podpisać, żeby wiedział, której słodkiej cukierkowej dziewczyny szukać! ''Ce'Brie zrobiła co zrobiła, poskładała kartkę w samolocik (spodziewalibyście się, że tak umie?!), i rzuciła na wiatr. Karteczka leciała of kors w kierunku Matta, bo Ce'Brie zamontowała w nim "GPS na sexy, umięśnionych, blond szekszaków". 'Ce'Brie (pokój zwierzeń): '''Liczę, że ten GPS działa! Dostałam go gratisowo na wyprzedarzy w ChinaTown... A może to był targ na Hiroszimie? Nie wiem, ale pewnie nawet tam nie byłam...! A może byłam....? '''Jonathan: '''WTF?! Yyyyy.. okej uznam,że ta dziewczyna ma nierówno pod sufitem.. ''Skrzywił się na widok Ce'Brie i odszedł od niej kilka kroków, poszukiwał w tych ciemnościach egipskich małpy. Ce'Brie usłyszała co powiedział, więc rzuciła w niego kamieniem i się ofochała. Jonathan na szczęśćie dostał tylko w nogę. 'Jonathan: '''Eh.. jak ja nie lubię przepraszać ludzi.. ''Podszedł do Ce'Brie, widać dizewczyna była ,,ofochana próbował jakoś ją przeprosić. 'Jonathan: '''Nie gniewaj się.. no.. więc.. nie gniewasz się? ''Jonathan nigdy nie umiał przepraszać, przede wszystkim dlattego ,że nigdy nie miał za co. 'Ce'Brie: '''Spadaj, plebsie!!! Nie gadam z tobą!!! Jesteś dwulicowy, oczerniasz mnie i obrażasz gdy jestem odwrócona do ciebie! Mam uszy!!! ''Polazła gdzieś z dala od niego. '''MistyPZ: To przebywanie z nimi staje się już naprawdę męczące.. Gdyby nie to, że jest to zadanie w grupach już dawno znalazłabym tę małpę... Ale co ja mogę zrobić? W tej jaskini i tak nic nie ma. Która małpa schowałaby się w jaskini? Misty: 'Tu nic nie ma.. Tracimy tylko nasz cenny czas. Skończymy na ostatnim miejscu i wylecimy. ;u; ''Przyspieszyła, doganiając trochę Ce'Brie, ale nie za bardzo, bo nie miała ochoty na kolejną konfrontację. xD Jonathan nie chciał iśc z Ce'Brie w sumie miała prawo się na niego wkurzyć, aczkolwiek on nie widział ich w przyszłości jako przyjaciół ,także odpuścił. 'Jonathan: '''Dobra.. palmy raczej odpadają, jaskinia też.. woda.. to by było dziiiwne. Może spróbujmy się dostać na jakieś szczyty.. widziałem tu dużo wzniesień. ''Zaproponował po czym wyruszył aby je odnaleźć. Abi-J'Shiristina, Temple i Allie '''Temple: No dobra, to... Klasnęła i spojrzała na pozostałe dziewczyny, które to... trzymały się za rączki i próbowały obrać kokosy. Wspólnie rzucały kokosami o palmy <3. Allie: Mocniej! Dasz radę Krysia! Abi-J'Shiristina zebrała się w sobie i tak mocno rzuciła kokosem, że trafiła w głowę Allie, która dopingowała ją za jej plecami. Allie spojrzała na Temple, która obserwowała dziewczyny. Allie: No weź jej pomóż! Jesteś z nami w drużynie, to musisz nam pomagać, nie lubimy osób siedzących. Powiedziała masując sobie czoło. Temple: 'Może wolicie rzucać tymi kokosami w ruchomy cel ? Dostaniecie za to nagrodę. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Temple: Próba numer 1. Allie: W sensie... Zbliżyła się do Temple. Allie: ... czy ty lubisz obrywać kokosami? Allie starała się unieść jedną brew, ale jej nie wychodziło i ruszała brwiami przed twarzą Temple. Temple: 'Nie we mnie. Tylko... patrz małpa kradnie wasze kokosy! Ona będzie celem. ''Pokazała na krzaki, które się poruszyły z niewiadomego powodu. Oczywiście nie było żadnej małpy. Allie spojrzała zimnym wzrokiem na Temple i poszła się naradzić z Abi-J'Shiristiną. Gdy tylko obróciła się i Temple nie widziała jej twarzy dziewczyna zaczęła się mocno jarać. '''Allie: Słuchaj, Krysia! Teraz jest nasz czas, żeby się błyszczeć! Temple chce, żebyśmy rzucały kokosami w krzaczek, musimy dać z siebie wszystko! Rozumiesz co to dla nas może znaczyć? Abi-J'Shiristina: Że w końcu rozwalimy kokosy i napijemy się soku? Allie: Nom! Ponoć ludzie mają go dosyć po tygodniu! <3 Abi-J'Shiristina: Dokładnie po 6 dniach i 80 godzinach, wiem, bo ja tu jestem inżynierem! Allie: No tak, zapomniałabym... Allie i Krysia, gotowe do działania, zaczęły rzucać kokosami w krzaczek, na który wskazała Temple. Dziewczyny niestety mają chyba pecha, bo żaden z kokosów nie mógł dolecieć do krzaczka :( Temple gdy one niewidziały walnęła się w czoło. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: To się nie dzieje naprawdę... Temple poddana i zażenowana swoją grupą podeszła do obojga i wzięła jeden kokos. Temple: Raz, dwa, trzy! Rzuciła kokosem w krzak, of course doleciał. Abi-J'Shiristina: To... co mamy robić? Słyszałam, że mamy złapać jakąś małpę... Podrapała się po tyłku. Abi-J'Shiristina: Musimy się wczuć w role małp kochane!!! Abi-J'Shiristina zaczęła udawać małpę i zaczęła iskać Allie. Temple: Może na zdjęciach będzie coś, co da trop. Zaczęła sprawdzać każde zdjęcie zrobione tutaj. Allie zatrzęsła się, gdy Abi zaczęła ją iskać, ale po chwili dziewczyna zaczęła ją szarpać za włosy. Allie: Przestań, albo... Allie uderzyła z plaskacza Abi. Ta jednak nic nie zareagowała. Allie: Hah, przeważnie biję mocniej, dziś po prostu w formie nie jestem! Allie zaczęła uciekać, ale Abi chciała po prostu dokończyć ją iskać. Allie: Czekaj, spójrz... tam małpy wyznają sobie uczucia <3. Allie i Abi usiadły na ziemi i obserwowały, jak małpy coś tam robią. xDD Małpy były niezwykle urocze ale owe oświadczyny nie poszły dobrze i zaczęły się gryźć. Jedna z nich uciekła.. chyba przyszły pan młody. Panna młoda zaś zaczęła głośno wrzeszczeć i zauważyła z groźną prowokacyjną miną Allie i Abi. Chyba miała okres bo przygotowywala się do ataku. Allie i Abi oglądały dalej, przyniosły sobie nawet popcorn <3. Allie: OMG, te małpki przypominają mi moją mamę i jej kochanków <3. Abi-J'Shiristina: Panna młoda nie chciała mieć dzieci, ale pan młody już był w ciąży, więc ze strachu uciekł. Z kolei mama panny młodej okazuje się być mamą ojca pana młodego, dlatego ten krzyk, bo wyszło na jaw! ^^ W sumie, dziewczyny chyba czekały, aż ta małpa z okresem na nie skoczy xD. Przynajmniej to tak wyglądało... Temple odsunęła się i schowała, by nie być celem tego ataku. (Pokój zwierzeń)Temple: Niby powinnam im pomóc, ale jednak wolę to uwiecznić. (please) Tylko czekała, aż małpa je zaatakuje. Allie i Abi siedziały wciąż siedziały, gdy małpka zeskoczyła do nich. Allie: O, spójrz! Chce popcornu! Abi rzuciła w nią popcornem, co rozjuszyło małpkę, która zaczęła się drzeć. Gdy skończyła, Allie wstała i podeszła do małpy. Allie: Nie obrażaj mojej przyjaciółki! To nie jej wina, że ci się ślub nie udał! Małpa wciąż się zadarła, tym razem na Allie. Allie: No co ty nie powiesz! Przegrałaś życie, kochana! A teraz możesz sobie iść. Allie zrobiła gest "mów do ręki". Małpka ugryzła Allie w rękę. Allie: Auu! Ja nawet nie wiem, co ty do mnie mówisz, myślałam, że skoro Abi zna małpi język, to ja też! Sory, jeśli uraziłam... Abi-J'Shiristina: Czy jej powinna lecieć tak piana z ust? Allie: Nie wiem, zapytaj jej! Abi zaczęła się drzeć do małpy. Małpa z krzykiem zaczęła podbiegać do Allie. Allie: Co ty jej powiedziałaś? Abi-J'Shiristina: No spytałam się tylko czemu jej piana z buzi kapie... Allie: Ale ja się jej boję! Allie zaczęła podskakiwać i dreptać w miejscu, gdy małpka ją atakowała. '' http://i1176.photobucket.com/albums/x330/FearlessExhale/GIFs/EllenFunny5.gif ''Abi-J'Shiristina nie wiedziała co z tym zrobić, więc nic nie zrobiła xD.Temple widząc Allie i atakującą małpę zrobiła im zdjęcie. Małpa po tym jak dostała z flesza aparatu jeszcze dziwniej zaczęła się zachowywać. Temple: 'Jednak mogłam się powstrzymać z tym... hihi. No dobra. ''Rzuciła w małpę kokosem w łeb, ta zemdlała albo umarła. W każdym razie niegroźna. '''Temple: Idziemy dalej ? Allie poszturchała małpkę jakimś kijkiem, tak dla pewności. Allie: Hah, wygrałam z tobą, suko! Allie wyrzuciła kijek za siebie, niechcący trafiła nim w Abi-J'Shiristinę, która była nieco przygnębiona. Temple tymczasem sprawdziła jeszcze, czy małpa nie miała tego klucza o który się roznosi. Temple: Czysta. Trzeba szukać innej. Allie spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na małpkę. Allie: Yyy... ale ona jest brudna. Ale ja jej nie myję! Abi, idziemy! Allie wzięła Abi-J'Shiristinę za rąsię i poszły za Temple. Ruszyły więc dalej. W dalszej drodze mogły wyczuć w okolic swęd małpich gówień (please). Nagle jednak przed ich oczyma stanął jakiś goryl. Goryl wżerał jakieś banany i zauważył grupkę ludzi. Temple: Żadnych gwałtownych... Abi-J'Shiristina&Allie: Fuu!!! Ale tu śmierdzi! Abi i Allie krzyknęły na tyle głośno, że Goryl zaczął gonić całą grupkę. Dziewczyny postanowiły wdrapać się na drzewo, ale nie dały rady... poza Temple. Goryl zaczął się zbliżać do przestraszonych dziewczyn. Allie: Ej, Abi... Abi-J'Shiristina: Tak? Allie: Chyba się posiusiałam... Abi-J'Shiristina: Haha! Serio? Allie: Nom... Abi-J'Shiristina: O, ja też... :] Goryl chyba wyczuł, że dziewczyny są do niczego, więc postanowił dać sobie spokój... i poszedł jeść dalej swoje banany... Allie: Wow! Przeżyłyśmy! I to tak całkiem same! Teraz na pewno wygramy z tymi kokosami! Dziewczyny wróciły się do tamtych kokosów, zapominając sobie o Temple, która siedziała na drzewie i chyba zauważyła jakąś słiitaśną małpeczkę. W każdym razie... Allie i Abi-J' zgubiły się... gdziekolwiek w ogóle były. Allie: My na pewno idziemy tą drogą, co powinnyśmy? Abi-J'Shiristina: Nie, ale mój instynkt macierzyński mówi mi, że to tędy mamy iść! Allie: A to ty już masz dzieci? Abi-J'Shiristina: Nie, a co? Chwila ciszy... Abi-J'Shiristina: Aaa! No to się chyba zgubiłyśmy! Allie: Świetnie! Czy ja wszędzie muszę się gubić?! >.< Abi-J'Shiristina: Ale skoro się wszędzie gubisz, to jak się potem odnajdujesz? Allie: Po prostu siadam na ziemi i czekam, aż ktoś mnie znajdzie... ewentualnie zasypiam i budzę się w swoim łóżku <3. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, po czym położyły się na jakiejś brudnej ziemi, z dala od liści, bo dziewczyny się ich boją... no i czekały na koniec zadania ^_^ Will i Isaac Will: Hej, jesteśmy razem w drużynie! Will wziął sobie butelkę whiskey i poszedł gdzieś tam. Isaac: 'No super, haha! Ale gdzie ty idziesz? Złapał się za głowę. '''Isaac: '''A co my tak w ogóle mieliśmy robić?! Że też akurat musiałem to przeoczyć... ''Will podszedł z whiskey do Izaka. '''Will: No ja też nie wiem. A tak w ogóle to no może pogadajmy o życiu. Co lubisz robić, hmm? Isaac: 'A co robi każdy nastolatek? Korzysta z życia i bawi się! :D Zaczął trząść głową. '''Isaac: '''A ty co lubisz robić? Pewnie łapać kury i jeść lody, zgadłem? ''Zaczął brechtać pod nosem. Will spojrzał na niego podirytowany. 'Will: '''Yyyy... Może ty sam lubisz jeść lody, co? A może lizać? Weź w ogóle odejdź ode mnie pedale! -,- ''Will odsunął się od Isaaca. '''Will: '''Dobra... To robimy to zadanie. Mamy coś tam znaleźć. Ale... Nie wiem czy ty mi w czymś pomożesz. '''Will (pokój zwierzeń): Isaac jest głupi i dziwny. Gdyby się topił, najprawdopodobniej odwróciłbym wzrok i udawał, że nic nie widzę. Will: Idź może lepiej nie wiem... Coś tam porób, tylko mi nie przeszkadzaj! Reakcja Isaaca: left Isaac: 'Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi gościu, ale może lepiej jakbyśmy robili to razem, bo nie wiem co mamy robić! ;D '(Pokój zwierzeń)' 'Isaac: 'Trochę więcej dystansu od siebie, Will! Ale jeszcze się zaprzyjaźnimy! :D Chyba... '''Will: '''Weeeź geju odejdź. ''Will popchnął gdzieś tam Isaaca. 'Will: '''Zejdź mi z drogi! Muszę to wygrać! Ale z tobą nic nie da się zrobić... I co robisz taką minę jakbyś jakiś niedorozwinięty był? ''Will zaczął chodzić po okolicy i szukać. '''Will: Szukamy kogoś tam z kluczem... No, to nie powinno być trudne. Will wspiął się na drzewo i zaczął z niego oglądać okolicę. Nagle spadł prosto na Isaaca. Will: 'Ałć... Może byś trochę uważał?! To wszystko przez ciebie! Musiałeś mnie wybrać do drużyny?! Nie mam zamiaru nic z tobą robić! ''Will popchnął mocno Isaaca. '''Will: '''Grr... Chyba nigdy nic nie wygramy jak będziesz się tak ociągał, idioto! ''Will zaczął oglądać jakieś krzaki i poszedł w głąb lasku. '' '''Will: No i co tak soisz i się gapisz? Zakochałeś się? Haha! Weź się lepiej do roboty! Nie mam zamiaru przez ciebie przegrać! Will puknął Isaaca w głowę. Will: 'No dalej! Halo! Słyszysz mnie? Nie stój jak ta kukła! ''Will odszedł trochę dalej, ale Isaac nie chciał iść za nim. 'Will: '''Ja pierdolę... Ty żyjesz w ogóle? left '''Isaac: '''Spokojnie, przecież idę. (Pokój zwierzeń)'Isaac: On ma typowo "latynosko-afroamerykański" charakter co jest dziwne, bo wygląda na zwykłego chłopaka ze wsi! Ale i tak go lubię, ma ciekawy charakter! Isaac: 'No dobra, to gdzie ta małpa mogła uciec? Pomyślmy gdzie schowała by się małpa! ''Isaac zaczął się zastanawiać. 'Isaac: '''Ej, a może się w piasku schowała? Dawaj, zacznijmy kopać! ''Isaac podbiegł po jakiś mniejszy wrak samolotu i zaczął kopać nim w piasku. Will popchnął prosto w piasek Isaaca. 'Will: '''Bosh, co za idiota... Ratujcie!!! ''Will złapał się za głowę i poszedł gdzieś z dala od Isaaca. '''Will: '''Nie próbuj za mną iść prześladowco! '''Will (pokój zwierzeń): Pieprz się, Isaac. Możesz w tym piachu sobie zdechnąć, ale trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! Czy ty nie wiesz co to znaczy, zjebie? Jeszcze raz, a już nie będę dla ciebie taki miły! Will odwrócił się. Will: 'Probóbowałem być dla ciebie miły przez cały czas, ale z tobą nie da się żyć w zgodzie! Jak wygram to nie podzielę się z tobą nagrodą! ''Will zauważył jakieś zwierzę, które przebiegło szybko przez las. 'Will: '''Hej! Tam coś było! Isaac, mój najukochańszy kolego, pomóż mi to coś znaleźć! ''Will pobiegł szybko za zwierzęciem, a Isaac został sam i nie wiedział co się dzieje. 'Isaac: '''Dziwak! o_O '' Powiedział po czym pobiegł za Willem w pogoni za zwierzęciem. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia że przez ich lekkomyślność wpadli do dziury z ruchomymi piaskami a Isaac jak prawdziwy "survivor" szamotał się w nich. Will był serio wkurzony. 'Will: '''Ugh! Co narobiłeś?! Jak my się teraz stąd wydostaniemy?! No mów jak taki mądry! ''Will się zaśmiał. '''Will: Aż mi się chce śmiać! Will próbował wydostać się z dziury, ale nie mógł przez ruchome piaski. Will: 'No super! SUPER! Po prostu świetnie! ''Will dosięgnął ręką do Isaaca i mocno mu przywalił. '''Will: Seriooo, nie chcę umrzeć, kurwo! Will spojrzał na Isaaca. Will: 'No i co my teraz zrobimy, co? No myśl! ''Will próbował się wydostać i jakoś po paru próbach mu się udało, ale zgubił ubranie. Zasłonił się. '''Will: Aaa.. Isaac, podasz mi ubranie? Ale Isaac nadal był w dziurze hahahahahahahahahahahaa. Will: I dobrze mu tak, buahaha. Will poszedł sobie zostawiając kolegę. Po chwili powrócił i spojrzał na dół w dziurę. Will: 'Chcesz wyjść? No nwm... '''Will (pokój zwierzeń): Isaac to przyjeb totalny. Przez niego trafiliśmy do jakiejś dziury, ale udało mi się wyjść. Co on sobie kurwa myśli? Myśli, że mu uwierzę, że jest taki miły i przyjazny... Ale ja go już dawno przejrzałem! ' Will wciągął rękę do dziury podając Isaacowi. 'Will: '''Tylko dlatego, że musimy współpracować... ''Isaac wciągnął się na górę i Will go mocno popchnął. '''Will: Taak, super! Jesteś z siebie zadowolony?! Will ściągnął Isaaca spodnie i ubrał na siebie. Isaac został w swoich majtkach, które okazały się być koloru różowego z serduszkami i gwiazdkami. Gdy Will je zobaczył, parsknął śmiechem. Will: 'Hahaha! Może do tego jeszcze założysz nwm, koronę księżniczki? Buahahahahahaha. No co nic nie odpowiadasz? Boisz się? Aha, no to dobrze, koleeś. Masz nic nie mówić! O tak! ''Will poszedł w głąb lasu, ale przyjebany Isaac sobie dalej stał i ponownie wpadł sobie do dziury. 'Will: '''W dupie go mam... Sam znajdę to... coś! ''Will na koniec dróżki zobaczył jakieś zwierzę przypominające kształtem małpę. Podszedł do niego, ale zwierzę spłoszyło się i uciekło. Will zaczął go gonić. '''Will: Ej, stój, nic ci nie zrobię, koleś! Will próbował złapać "małpę" czy co tam to było i potknął się o jakąś gałąź, która wbiła mu się w usta i zaczęły krwawić. Will: 'Kur*a!!! Isaac, to twoja sprawa! ''Will wstał, wziął parę gałęzi i zaczął nimi rzucać w uciekające zwierzę. '''Will: Nie uciekaj, no! Jaaaa... No weź taki nie bądź. Zwierzę dostało i Will podszedł do niego. Will: 'No, zwierzątko kochane najdroższe, gdzie jesteś?! ''Okazało się, że to jest tylko jakaś kura. '''Will: Weeeź dziwko jebana, wiesz, że ja szukam kogoś tam z kluczem, a nie jakiejś kury? I co ty se myślisz, co? Że jesteś fajna? Nie jesteś! Nie pokazuj mi się więcej na oczy! Will wziął kurę i wyrzucił gdzieś za siebie. Will: 'Kury kojarzą mi się z Isaacem, bo on je lubi... Fuuj! Isaac codziennie rucha się z kurami, buahahahahaha. ''Will zaczął się śmiać aż jakieś zwierzę zawyło. 'Will: '''Co to było znowu no? Weźcie mnie już, bo się zaraz no! ''Will wstał, a nagle coś/ktoś go szarpnęło i poleciał prosto w krzaki. '''Will: Yyyy WTF, ludzie wy, co się dzieje no ku**a ja nie mam czasu! Okazało się, że to nic nie było tylko Will sam się przewrócił, bo był pijany, ale miał halycunacje, że była tam piękna kobieta jak na gifie poniżej. W rzeczywistości w krzakach była tylko jakaś tam małpa. left Will się podniecił i chciał wy**chać ją, ale w rzeczywistości wy**chał małpę. Nagle małpa rzuciła w Willa jakimś kluczem czy czymś. Will: Ałł Mrr... Niegrzeczna! Co to?! Will spojrzał na klucz. Will: 'WTF? Po co mi jakiś klucz? ''Will wyrzucił klucz za siebie i przypomniał sobie wtedy, że potrzebny jest on do zadania, więc za nim pobiegł. Tymczasem Isaac zdążył juz wyjść ponownie z dziury, a do tego założyć spodnie Willa, które ten debil zgubił. 'Isaac: '''Ej koleżko, co jak co, ale kulturka musi być, nie? A u ciebie jej nie widzę! ''Klucz, który wyrzucił Will wylądował w rękach Isaaca. Ten postanowił go szybko schować tak, że Will nawet tego nie widział. ''(Pokój zwierzeń)Isaac:' Schowałem ten klucz specjalnie by móc lepiej poznać Willa, coś mu chyba dziś odwala. Chyba, że serio jego charakter jest nieczystą duszą! Ale i tak muszę go lepiej poznać. Will usłyszał Isaaca i do niego podbiegł. Will: No co ty chcesz?! Przez ciebie przegrywamy! Znalazłem klucz, ale go zgubiłem! Will spojrzał na spodnie Isaaca. Will: A tak wgl... Eeej, to moje spodnie!!! Will ściągnął spodnie, które miał na sobie Isaac i gdzieś z nimi sobie poszedł. Will: Weeź mi lepiej pomóż szukać klucza, a nie kradniesz moje rzeczy! -,- Will wziął jakiegoś kamienia i rzucił nim w Isaaca. Will: No pomagaj, a nie tak stoisz!!! Kurde no co to ma być no... Co ty sobie myślisz? Że co? No bez jaj koleś no. Will kontynuował poszukiwania. Isaac: W tym momencie mnie wkurzyłeś, WIĘC zamnij się do cholery! Zabrał mu swoje spodnie i je założył. Isaac: 'No więc...co o sobie powiesz?? ''Will zaczął się śmiać. '''Will: Hahahahaha, dobrze się czujesz koleś? Will spojrzał jeszcze raz na Isaaca i na jego spodnie. Will: 'Ej, ale dlaczego ty mi ściągnąłeś spodnie geju?! Sorry, ale ja nie jestem gejem, więc spierdalaj! ''Will usłyszał jakiś stukot, jakby klucz. 'Will: '''Czy ja słyszę odgłos klucza?! ''Will podszedł bliżej Isaaca. 'Will: '''Znalazłeś ten klucz?! Co to jest?! Coś w twojej kieszeni chyba! ''Will spojrzał zabójczym wzrokiem na kolegę i zaczął mu grzebać w kieszeni, jednak nic tam nie znalazł, bo Isaac schował go gdzieś tam indziej. 'Will: '''Eeej, koleś, my mamy współpracować, tak?! Więc jak masz klucz to mi go DAJ idioto! '''Isaac: '''Hej, hej! Kolego, przecież go mam! :> ''Wyciągnął go spod czapki. 'Isaac: '''Schowałem go żebyśmy mogli się lepiej poznać. ''Will popatrzał na niego jak na totalnego idiotę. '''Will: Ale ty ku*wa wiesz, że ten klucz trzeba było znaleźć i oddać, bo inaczej przegramy?! Will wyrwał klucz Isaacowi i pobiegł z nim, próbował dotrzeć do prowadzących. Po drodze pokazał brzydki znak Isaacowi. Will: Jeb się, Isaac! Jak przegramy to nie żyjesz! Jednak Will był taką niezdarą że potknął się a klucz wpadł do jakieś niewielkiej dziury w drzewie. Ciężka sprawa. Isaac podbiegł do drzewa. Isaac: 'Kurde... Will mogłeś się bardziej w sumie postarać! Jak myślisz, co możemy zrobić by to wyciągnąć? ''Isaac zaczął się zastanawiać. '''Isaac: A co jeśli''' ten klucz jest z czekolady?? Wtedy się roztopi!! SAM JESTEŚ NIEZDARĄ. -,- Will nie był niezdarą, ale tak naprawdę to go Isaac popchnął i Will spadł przez niego. 'Will: 'Żal mi cb Isaac, wyciągaj to teraz. Will powalił Isaaca tak, że ten utknął głową w dziurze w drzewie. 'Will: '''I co? Masz go?! '''Isaac: '''Ku*wa, debilu... Ej, mam go! ''Isaac był już obrażony na Willa. 'Isaac: '''A teraz mnie wyciągaj śmieciu! Grażyna Aniela Wasidło-Koroszewska, Yoco Yuko Smith-Sato i Tom: ''Ponieważ Tom i Yoco trzymali się razem, a Grażynka się pogubiła, to postanowiła że do nich dołączy. Szli przez '''Grażyna: Mmm chłopczyku, ty się mnie spytałeś czy ja też z Polski pochodzę? Bo jeśli tak, to odpowiedź brzmi też tak (hehehe). A właśnie, ten tak "krzykliwie" ubrany...chłopak, nie chłopak, ja nie wiem co to jest teraz, to on nam powiedział że my musimy znaleźć chomika czy kotka??? Bo ja nie dosłyszałam.?? Nagle na głowę Grażynki spadł kokos. (please) Grażyna: To Twoja robota ty pindo!! Na głowie miała guza, ale tym razem nic poważnego oprócz tego się nie stało. Przypomniało jej się jednak, że.. Grażyna: A może...a może to o małpę chodziło..?? Zaczęła się oglądać, i wzięła jednego kokosa by przywalić nim Allie. Grażyna: Ja tu żadnych małp nie widzę..?? Mam złe okulary zresztą, więc tam ech... Machnęła ręką. Wydawało jej się że widziała uciekającego Brian'a. Grażyna: To znowu ten dziwoląg!? ''Rzuciła w uciekającą postać kokosem i podbiegła do niej. Okazało się, że tą postacią był jedynie szympans przypominający Briana. Gdy się ocknął wkurzony rzucił jej kupą w twarz i rechocząc uciekł.